<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>海洋恋曲 by Yuexuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680935">海洋恋曲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuexuan/pseuds/Yuexuan'>Yuexuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, be, 人鱼, 现代架空, 角色死亡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuexuan/pseuds/Yuexuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>很久以前，曾经有一位白发少年冲上海滩，被附近的少年拯救了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>辛贾</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我以我的签名在此宣布正式成为海洋保育协会的赞助者。”</p><p>紫色长发的男子在一阵喧哗与掌声中下台，摄像快门声也伴随着潇洒的身影在后台中消失。</p><p>辛巴达，年龄刚迈入三字头就已经是国际知名度高的作家，曾受过数位有名杂志、电视节目等访问。他专写有关海洋的故事，故事中栩栩如生的人物设计与细腻的背景描写引起不少观众的兴趣，再加上作者本人的英俊脸孔，更是令女读者看之陶醉。</p><p>没有写作之时，辛巴达跑遍各国海域采集灵感，近乎没有一个海湾没受过这位充满冒险精神作者的拜访。他把各地不同的自然风景人类文化统统反映在自己的故事当中，甚至把旅程中拍下的照片添加在书籍里，给每部作品拥有不同的情调，让读者们百读不倦。</p><p>但对辛巴达而言，没有海域比自己家乡海岸来的神奇、没有海鲜比家乡海产来的美味、且没有人比家乡村民来的热情。他永远忘不了家乡那片碧蓝的海；面积不大，似乎把它称为大湖泊更适当，但那小小的海却包含了一个小孩大大的梦想。</p><p>没有这片海，就没有如今的辛巴达。</p><p>还记得小时常常放学后帮母亲晒咸鱼，当时的他觉得这项工作是多么的枯燥烦闷，多希望自己能快快长大然后跟随村中年轻力壮的汉子们出海捕鱼。</p><p>晒完咸鱼后，顽皮的辛巴达也不回家做功课，反而自个儿奔向海岸戏水、捡贝壳，玩得不亦乐乎。至到太阳快下山家家户户灯亮时，辛巴达才在远处的地平线看见一艘艘渔船归来的侧影。这时他会跑到海岸中一座高大的巨石上，用自己洪亮清澈的童音大喊“欢迎回来！”</p><p>这样简单的生活打造了孩子对世界充满希望的世界观。</p><p>可惜美景不长。</p><p>有一年春季接近尾声时，辛巴达的父亲决定出海捕捞金枪鱼。每年这个时季都是金枪鱼迁移的时候，也正是捉这类鱼的绝佳时期。</p><p>那年的雨却格外强大 ，使得一般平静的海转眼间化作波涛汹涌的陷阱。</p><p>村中许多汉子们都放弃这次的机会，但辛巴达的父亲坚持不屈，最终带领一小群年轻人一起出海。</p><p>那也是辛巴达最后一次见到他的父亲。</p><p>至今为此辛巴达还记得父亲那高耸孤立的背影，在被狂风刮起的海浪中渐渐消失。</p><p>至今为此他还无法了解为什么父亲那么坚持出海。是因为父亲也拥有冒险精神，希望在平凡的生活中挑战自己的界限？还是父亲突然失去了理智，为赚金枪鱼的钱而丧丢自己的性命？ 父亲的行为是否能归为勇气？还是愚蠢？</p><p>他永远无法从父亲离开前的笑容中找到答案。</p><p>在失去丈夫以后，辛巴达的母亲陷入长期忧郁症。她的眼神失去了以往的活力，成天像僵尸一般反复地徘徊在海岸边，弱弱地唤着亡夫的名字。每晚辛巴达得以哄骗小孩子的方式把母亲带回家，安慰她说父亲明天一定会回来。</p><p>而辛巴达也在短短的一夜间长大，放弃了求学的机会，开始寻找赚钱的方法。幸好村中的老船匠同情他，收他为徒，从此辛巴达便有了工作。</p><p>不久以后，辛巴达的母亲便患重病离不开床。那几个月里可真是苦了年幼的辛巴达。</p><p>为了支付母亲的医药费，除了家务和船厂的工作以外，辛巴达成天还得帮其他村民作杂务，为赚那么一丁点的钱。</p><p>即便如此，在一个雷雨交加的夜晚中，辛巴达的母亲还是悄悄地离世了。辛巴达醒来时只能傻愣愣的看着床上已经冰冷的尸体，做不出任何适当的反应。村民们可怜辛巴达，帮他办理好葬礼仪式，送走辛巴达的母亲。</p><p>之后辛巴达更是投入自己的工作中，好像想以平日的忙碌来忘切自己的痛苦。</p><p>就在那时，辛巴达与神秘的男孩邂逅。</p><p>十四岁的辛巴达一如往常成天忙在船厂之中，万万想不到早上灿烂的太阳到下午便被乌云埋没，不久之后雨滴随着降下。</p><p>“快点回家吧，反正今天也没有多少工作。”老船匠对辛巴达说道。少年点头默默便离去。</p><p>辛巴达，很讨厌雨。</p><p>雨宛如恶兆，夺走了他生命中最重要的两个人。</p><p>那从天降下的雨像是细细的针一般打在他的身子上，冰凉的却是他的心灵。</p><p>正在雨中奔驰着的辛巴达突然缓下了自己的脚步。</p><p>咦？远处的沙滩上好像有人影躺着？</p><p>虽然一心想着要回家，但人影却逗起了他的好奇心。万一是船只遇难的人怎么办？</p><p>想着想着，辛巴达顾不得雨淋向着人影跑去。</p><p>走近后才发现躺在沙滩上的人是一位皮肤白皙的年轻少年，看似只有十来岁。少年一头月牙色的头发下遮掩着一双弯弯的睫毛与脸颊上密密麻麻的雀斑；脸 蛋颇为圆润，还残留着一些婴儿肥，然而少年身上毫无衣着，赤裸裸的身子非常苗条苍白，宛如女子的身子一般。往下看辛巴达发现问题了：少年小腿内侧有细长并 且还留着血迹的疤痕。红色的液体缓缓地从裂口流出来，后而又被海浪洗走。伤疤沿着膝盖延伸至脚踝，看上去十分严重。</p><p>打量少年一番后，辛巴达觉得少年铁定是外地人，并且还是富豪说不定，否则皮肤怎么那么白嫩？肯定是出海旅游时遇上暴风雨遇难后体重较轻的少年一人被冲洗上岸。</p><p>当然如果有人落难的话，辛巴达也不会见死不救；他脱下自己的外套穿在少年的身上，背起少年（啊，果然还真轻）返回家。</p><p>回家后辛巴达马上生起火，脱掉少年身上早被雨淋湿透的外套，擦干包扎伤口后再给他换上比较温暖舒适的旧衣服。虽然以少年渺小的身躯而言衣服有点大，但至少可以帮他取暖。</p><p>搞完一切之后辛巴达才处理自己身上的湿衣物。见少年还在昏迷中，他也就不去多打扰人家，自己忙起自己的家务。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 少年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>隔天早晨鸡啼声还未落音辛巴达便起床了。床上的伤者还在沉睡中。</p>
<p>一时见到家中有陌生的面孔差点把刚睡醒的少年吓死，还好一向来都不会乱叫，否则肯定会把床上的人从睡中喊醒。</p>
<p>仔细一看，在晨光照耀下的少年其实非常清秀，甚至可以用‘美丽’来形容。昨日灰白的皮肤如今稍有生气，脸颊上还隐隐约约透出浅淡的粉红色。</p>
<p>辛巴达再次检查他的伤口，确认没有化脓后才留下一张纸条去工作。希望富豪家的小孩会读他的字体吧？</p>
<p>船厂其实只不过是村中老船匠的后院，后院种零零碎碎地散放着各种造船工具，还有几个船的骨架。船厂是专门为造船、修船的地方，也是宽广的集聚场地，常有渔民来访，好不热闹。</p>
<p>但今天辛巴达老是心不在焉，家中的少年到底怎么样了使他难以专心于手上的工作。午饭的钟声才刚响，辛巴达便直奔回家。</p>
<p>打开家门，看到的是坐在床边的少年。</p>
<p>少年也没有因为他的突然而惊讶，反而只是慢慢地把眼神转向站在门外的辛巴达。</p>
<p>“哦，你终于醒来了！瞧你昨天这么虚弱还以为你完蛋了呢！”辛巴达大摇大摆地走进屋里，完全没有露出任何对陌生人的 疏离感。“肚子饿了吗？我今天准备了烤鱼，味道还不错。烤鱼上的香料可是借用邻家阿姨在这带出了名的香料，绝对让你吃了还想再来第二盘！”</p>
<p>少年却没有任何反应，只是目不转睛地瞪着辛巴达，看他在屋中的一举一动。</p>
<p>意识到少年的沉默，辛巴达才转过来看着他。“哎哟，我还真是健忘，竟然没有先介绍自己！我叫辛巴达，是这一带老船匠的得意学徒，有什么事的话可以问我。”</p>
<p>接着，辛巴达看着少年，希望他会也自动介绍自己。</p>
<p>少年眨了眨眼睛，想了一阵后才问：“你的父母呢？”　</p>
<p>这个问题还真是直率啊。屋子里的空气顿时冷了下来，辛巴达脸上的笑容也僵住了。“他们不在。”少年应该会识趣不再追问吧。</p>
<p>哪知少年是不懂事呢，还是性格就那么坦率，他接着问：“他们死了吗？”</p>
<p>这个问题可真是莫名其妙。我的家人怎么样了，与你有什么关系？辛巴达不高兴地心想着，好歹也识趣一点，不要问得那么直接呀。“嗯。”短短的一句，却是充满了多少的悲哀。</p>
<p>“是吗，我的家人也不在了。”</p>
<p>“对不起。”辛巴达也没有什么话可以回驳少年。</p>
<p>后来少年就什么也没说，静静地接过辛巴达给他的烤鱼，独个儿吃起来，也没管正在一边凝视着自己的紫发少年。</p>
<p>吃完了午餐也没有向辛巴达道谢，只不过是把盘子放在膝部，然后又开始盯着辛巴达，好像在等年龄较大的少年主动开话。</p>
<p>辛巴达被盯得不舒服，迅速地吃完自己的那一份后丢盘子在洗手盆中，然后对少年说：“我这就回去工作，如你需要什么的话可以在家中找，反正这里也没有什么值钱的东西。真的有事的话可以呼叫邻家的阿姨，知道吗？”</p>
<p>少年默默点了点头，表示自己了解辛巴达的指示。</p>
<p>“那我走了。”</p>
<p>辛巴达快速的跨过门，跑回自己的工作船厂。</p>
<p>直到一半他才想起，自己都还没问少年的名字呢。</p>
<p>几天过去了，辛巴达还是未得知少年的姓名。说起来这个沉默寡言的少年还真奇怪，再怎么询问他的个人背景都没有得到答案，甚至好几次问烦了以后大声吼骂也吓不着少年。而那少年偶尔说话时都是问很奇怪的问题，什么鱼是怎么烤的、海边电源是从哪里来的，好像没有见过世面一样。除此以外，少年要不是呆在屋中以好奇的眼神盯着辛巴达，就是自个儿在沙滩边绕来绕去。</p>
<p>唯一可以肯定的是，少年性格害羞胆小，每见到村民就躲起来，从隐身处观看村民们的活动。辛巴达好几次问他是否要参与，少年都紧紧摇头，表示不愿意。</p>
<p>就因为这样，辛巴达只能猜想少年的背景：少年可能是某某富豪的私生子，所以常常被关闭在家中，从未出去见世面，造成他对社会的无知。后来少年终于有一天陪伴父母航海游玩，哪知遇上暴风雨，船只经不起波浪的打击，终于沉没之，少年庆幸生存下来，其余家人却都失去了；而因为是私生子也没有特别派人寻找他的下落，所以少年现在可算是无家可归的可怜孩子。</p>
<p>辛巴达被不明的责任感牵着，觉得竟然已经救下了他的一条生命，总要做事做到底，把少年照顾至他能独自回家或在社会中站起为此。</p>
<p>就这样，辛巴达的生命中又添加了色彩。曾经因为失去双亲的他在人生中又找到了目标，让他再次打起精神来面对世界，因为现在的他有人依赖着。</p>
<p>虽说是如此，但辛巴达还是不知道家中客人的名字呢。</p>
<p>有一天，辛巴达把少年留在家中去工作，午饭回来时发现有几名村民围绕在他的家门口，近看他们正捉着少年。这时的少年终于流露出平常没有的表情 – 那是恐惧；瞪得大大的双眸看着周遭的人，眼神中遮掩不住自己发自内心的害怕，看他的嘴唇还时不时斗着，好似要哭一般。</p>
<p>“借过借过！你们到底想对他干什么？”辛巴达一股跑进人群之中。少年好像听到救星一般，抬起头用水灵灵的眼睛看着他求助。</p>
<p>“我今早来送香料时发现这个陌生人在你家中，以为他是贼便喊了其他村民来逮捕他。你认识他吗？”邻家阿姨问道。</p>
<p>“嗯，他是我前几天在海滩上救回来的小朋友，并不是什么盗贼，”辛巴达答道，示意村民们把少年放了。“别担心，他不会做什么的。”</p>
<p>邻家阿姨犹豫着：“难道这几天内没有人来认领？他是从哪里来的，怎么会在我们的海滩上？”</p>
<p>“这……我也不太清楚，他什么都没说，”辛巴达感觉有点尴尬。</p>
<p>“我们能相信他吗？”另一位村民问道。“万一他有什么前科呢？”其他村民也表示同意。</p>
<p>辛巴达被问得烦起来，那么小的一个孩子，怎么可能有什么犯罪前科?  “没事的，我可以保证！这几天他在我家里都非常地乖。”</p>
<p>“如果没有人来找他，你打算怎么办？这里最近的警察局也有五公里以外。”邻家阿姨好心地问。</p>
<p>“没人来找的话，他可以住在我家，没问题的。”辛巴达自信足足地说，拍拍自己的胸膛表示自己已经长大了，可以负担起多一个人的养费。</p>
<p>好不容易终于打发掉好奇与警戒的村民，辛巴达才转向少年：“你没事吧？对不起，这里很少有外地人来访，村民们难免会有点戒心，但他们心肠其实都不坏，你不必怕他们。”</p>
<p>少年低着头玩弄着衣角，好久以后才咕嘟什么。</p>
<p>“……？”辛巴达好奇少年想说什么。</p>
<p>“贾法尔。我的名字叫贾法尔。”少年终于报上了自己的名字。</p>
<p>这时辛巴达不知自己有多么高兴，伸出手一把抓住少年的手腕：“哦，贾法尔嘛。好的，从今以后希望我们可以好好相处！”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 我们度过的日子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“贾法尔，你喜欢海吗?”</p><p>这是一天辛巴达突然想到的问题。</p><p>从检起少年的那一天已经过了足足的三个月。曾经沉默寡言的少年如今也变得开朗许多，时常向辛巴达问东问西，甚至有时还会还嘴或唠叨辛巴达的坏习惯，但在其它村民面前却还是表现得很害羞，总是见人便躲在辛巴达的后面。</p><p>至今为此贾法尔还没说到自己的家庭背景。</p><p>刚开始辛巴达还有点倔强，常追问少年的来历背景等问题。后来可能觉得贾法尔可能有说不出的苦衷吧，反正也不想再去多问。如果贾法尔想分享的时候自己肯定会洗耳恭听，但在那之前辛巴达会乖乖地把自己的好奇心压制住。</p><p>唯有这个问题他很想知道答案。</p><p>“辛为什么想知道？”白发少年停下手中自制的纸风筝回望辛巴达。</p><p>噢噢，贾法尔给他的绰号还真是可爱。</p><p>“嗯，这个嘛……”</p><p>因为你虽然现在住在海边，却不曾下海玩。</p><p>因为你虽然问许多的问题，却不曾问关于海洋的事物。</p><p>因为你虽然时常往着海遥望，却不曾去亲近它。</p><p>海是多么温柔的母亲啊，提供给我们种种的资源与娱乐活动。它也是多么的残酷啊，夺走了不知多少条性命。这么奇妙的东西，怎么可能会有人不想去亲近它、去了解它？</p><p>“不是不喜欢，但也不会特别喜欢。”贾法尔淡淡回答以后再开始制作起自己的风筝。</p><p>“那你不想下去看一看吗？要不然我带你去浅处游泳，让你看海底下多姿多彩的生物？”</p><p>提到海底贾法尔便急忙地摇着头，连连拒绝辛巴达的邀请。“不要，我不想下海。”</p><p>“真的不想下去？水下的世界很美丽哦。”</p><p>“不想。”</p><p>“还可能找到沉底的宝藏！”当然这是不可能的，可是偶尔说一下谎言骗小孩应该不会遭到报应吧？</p><p>“……”</p><p>哎，既然人家那么坚决不想下海的话，辛巴达也没办法，总不能逼人家下去吧？ “哦，那好吧。以后想游的话可以随时告诉我。”</p><p>~oOo~</p><p>平日时，辛巴达会去船厂工作，贾法尔就待在家中。反正真有什么事的话，他能找邻家阿姨求助。贾法尔负责家中的打扫、整理与膳食。家务处理完以后，自己会在沙滩上荡漾，偶尔捡贝壳、偶尔又在沙地中画画，耐心地等待辛巴达的归来。</p><p>每周末船厂关起来休两天的时候，辛巴达帮邻家阿姨输送货物，贾法尔就会像小狗一般跟随着较大的少年，然而辛巴达也不嫌弃一面送货一面帮贾法尔解释周围的各个景象，好让好奇的贾法尔问题得之解答。</p><p>办完事后辛巴达还会陪伴着贾法尔玩，或则会借用邻家阿姨的书籍两人一起研究怎么读书写字，日子过得不亦乐乎。久而久之，村里的人都知道这两人是形影不离的好兄弟。</p><p>在某某日早上，突然下起倾盆大雨，在中午时就转为暴风雨。其实这种雷电交加的大雨是海岸地区常见的现象之一，反而上几个月都未曾降雨算是比较异常的了。</p><p>这时辛巴达和贾法尔两人就躲在家中避雨。</p><p>等着等着，辛巴达开始说起故事来。这些故事都是上学时听过的童话，有小红帽的啊、皮诺丘的啊等等童话，让贾法尔听得入神。接着，辛巴达开始说起小美人鱼的故事。</p><p>“很久很久以前，海底龙宫住着一群神奇的种族 – 他们就是水手们常常提到的美人鱼一族。那么各个世界中都有提到美人鱼的传说，有些说他们是帮忙在海中遇难者的救星，有些则说他们是误导船只撞礁的魔鬼。在我将要说的故事中，美人鱼是在大海中栖息的人民。他们也像我们一样，有自己的文化社会，但他们并不会像我们的社会那么复杂 – 他们可以自由自在地在大海中游荡。</p><p>故事讲述的就是小美人鱼公主的爱情。虽然她属于王族的一员，但是她渴望更多的自由，并且对陆地产生了兴趣。”故事中的美人鱼公主和大海女巫作了一个交易，利用自己的声音换来一双脚。后来小美人鱼与陆地上的王子邂逅，展开了一段浪漫爱情故事。”</p><p>说完故事后，只见贾法尔闷闷不乐地坐在一旁，过了许久才加上一句：“美人鱼的世界才没有像故事中的那么完美。”</p><p>“那你觉得美人鱼的世界是怎么样的？”</p><p>贾法尔玩弄着脚上的伤疤，不抬头说道：“美人鱼的世界才没有什么王宫、秩序之类的东西。他们只不过是食物链中的一部分，所以也会遭到大型捕食者的捕掠。美人鱼之间也有一些食人族，是专门杀害同类的凶残人物。当然海中也有一位女巫，但她心肠不坏，常会帮助需要求助的人鱼。”</p><p>“你还蛮了解的嘛。难道这些都是以前听说的？”</p><p>贾法尔摇了摇头，一声不语。</p><p>“哦，好好好，你又不想告诉我了吧。随便你，反正人鱼并不是真正的存在，要怎么编故事都可以。”辛巴达没好气地说。</p><p>“……”贾法尔脸色顿然变得难看起来，嘴巴紧闭着，转过身不去理睬对方。</p><p>“嗯？怎么了吗？喂，贾法尔！你去哪里？”</p><p>白发少年什么也不答，自个儿钻回被窝里。</p><p>难道我说错什么了吗？辛巴达担心地想着。</p><p>“这是什么？”贾法尔端详着眼前的饭菜，挑起眉毛。</p><p>一般都是贾法尔先起床做早饭，但今早醒来时已看见桌上一盘盘香喷喷的菜。辛巴达还在厨房中忙着端最后一道，听见贾法尔醒来便赶了过来。</p><p>“你终于醒了。瞧，我今天准备了许多好吃的菜，尽情吃吧！”</p><p>贾法尔连筷子都没动。“辛，为什么要这么做？我们平时吃的难道不好吃吗？”</p><p>听到这句，刚进入辛巴达嘴中的饭差点喷出来。“我不是说你做菜不好！我只是想……唔…”</p><p>辛巴达看起来样子真是别扭。“那你到底是想说什么？”</p><p>一时想不到什么借口可用，干脆就实话实说吧。“对不起，真的非常对不起！虽然我不知道得罪你哪里了，但请不要生我的气！”</p><p>贾法尔愣了一下。“我没生你的气啊。”</p><p>“那么你昨晚怎么爱理不理地一个人去睡觉啊？我说完以后你就不理睬我了。”</p><p>啊，原来是指昨天的那件事啊……</p><p>“辛，你误会了。我昨天只是突然稍微有点不舒服。”</p><p>“真的不生我的气？”</p><p>贾法尔不耐烦地叹了口气。“真的。食物已经冰凉了，我们快吃。”</p><p>就这样，两人之间的误解解开了。</p><p>随着时光的过去，转眼间就是半年的事了。辛巴达和贾法尔简直可以称得上是兄弟般的亲密，凡是只要找到一个的踪影就能马上找到第二个。现在贾法尔甚至还会随着辛巴达到船厂里学习一些小手艺，好能帮上辛巴达的忙。</p><p>在这么平静美好的生活中，难免还是会有些小挫折、小烦恼的，然而现在的小烦恼主要在辛巴达的心中。</p><p>他，其实从几个月前，就开始发现心里上的变化。而不是对任何人都有的变化。要仔细一点的话，是一个单单见到贾法尔时才有的变化。</p><p>随说只是一个心里变化，但影响的却是生理呀。每回见到贾法尔时，心脏就会开始怦怦加速，手心开始冒汗起来。脑海中也会浮出一些很奇怪的思维，好比说突然会觉得贾法尔的脸孔很清秀（这其实也是一个不能否认的事实，谁叫那小伙子长得这么娇嫩、可爱呢？），然后想用嘴贴上那红润的樱桃小嘴；或者跟贾法尔洗澡时，会突然意识到对方的腰是多么的苗条，然后股颊又是多么的柔软，好想用手抚摸一下。</p><p>不行、不行！辛巴达对自己说。这种反应也太奇怪了。像他这年纪的小孩现在全部都开始对村中的小姑娘起兴趣，为什么只有他一个成天只想着在他后面的小男孩？</p><p>难道是因为住在一起长久了吗？</p><p>还是说因为贾法尔实在长得太过诱人了？</p><p>还是是自己有问题？</p><p>不懂得何谓‘爱’的辛巴达，根本完全没意识到自己已经喜欢上了贾法尔。对他而言，贾法尔是不可替代的一个人，即使只相遇半年，但却在他的心中深深地扎了根。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 离别/难忘的时光</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>岛屿的天气是变幻莫测的，永远没有人能预测以后的天气状况。虽然雨季早已经过了，但还是有随时迎来暴风雨的可能性。</p>
<p>有一天，村中的男子汉们一大早便去捕捞鱼货。万万想不到，才出去不久就遇见雷雨。</p>
<p>当时大家都陷入一片恐慌中。</p>
<p>“怎么办？我们的丈夫儿子都还在海中！”留在村中的妇女们纷纷讨论道，你一句，我一句，但没有人知道该怎么办。</p>
<p>眼见乌云密布的天空，辛巴达不由得回想起当年父亲也在这么一场暴风雨中丧命，使他不知觉地慌张起来，心中不断浮出一阵阵的冰凉。如果这些男子汉都在海中送命，那么接下来村中的妇女、老少由谁来照顾？</p>
<p>想着想着，辛巴达也奋不顾勇和几位与自己年龄相差不远的年轻小伙子准备坐船到海中拯救出海的渔民们。他们准备了各种急救装备，还挑选了比较沉重、稳定的船只。</p>
<p>“你要去哪儿？”贾法尔紧追着辛巴达。</p>
<p>“贾法尔，请你留在家中，我去去就回。”</p>
<p>贾法尔用畏怯的眼神看着大海，再看着辛巴达。“你不能出去，现在海的状况非常不稳定，肯定会发生意外的。”</p>
<p>“如果我不出去的话，他们的生存机率几乎为零。相信我，贾法尔，我带了一船的救生用品，一定没事的。”</p>
<p>但贾法尔并没有丝毫改变他的主意。“海现在很危险。”</p>
<p>“我也知道，”辛巴达蹲下来凝视贾法尔，“但我们不可能见死不救。记得，大海是多面的，它有恐怖的时候，也有和善的时候。就因为如此，依海过活的我们不可以永远都畏惧着海。相信我，我一定会回来的，你就乖乖在家里等待。”</p>
<p>“那你一定要回来。”贾法尔虽然看上去还满是犹豫，但他最终还是屈服于辛巴达的自信。嗯，他相信辛巴达说到便能做到。</p>
<p>“会的。”辛巴达转身去做好最后的准备，留下贾法尔在海岸。</p>
<p>如今想回去，自己怎么可以用那么空虚的承诺来安慰贾法尔？</p>
<p>想要在狂风恶浪中行驶并不容易。一群年轻人乘搭的船只被巨浪推来推去，几乎没有任何控制。</p>
<p>“我看见他们了！”</p>
<p>辛巴达抬起头。果然，在远处可以看到一只只黑影，是村中的男子们！“大家打起精神！他们就在前方了！”</p>
<p>大家顿时振作起来，拼命划向前方。终于经过一番努力后才到达其他村民。他们用粗绳把全部船只绑在一起，避免有任何船因为大浪而被冲走。</p>
<p>辛巴达的船是最后被绑的一只。</p>
<p>正当他们把绳子抛给他时，一阵大浪突然打在他的船边，顿时把瘦小的船身打翻。船只也经不起浪的冲击，一下子就化作零碎的木块。</p>
<p>“辛巴达！”“辛巴达，你在哪里？听到的话回答我们！”</p>
<p>“唔！这…唔！”辛巴达的头才刚浮出水面，还来不及换气又被拉了下去。</p>
<p>“他在那里！”村民们急忙划向最后一次见到辛巴达的地方。</p>
<p>“啊，他漂到那里了！”又有一名青年喊道，指着较远的地方浮出水面一阵的辛巴达。</p>
<p>这时的辛巴达意识已经因缺氧开始模糊了，四肢也因为太过使力而开始累了。其实他也知道自己的生存率并不高。自己小小的身体只能任由浪花卷得越来越远，被救助的希望也随之越来越渺茫。他要不是因为缺氧而死，就是因为温度过低而亡，几乎没有希望。</p>
<p>啊啊，我就这么完蛋了吗？辛巴达想着，身体被拉下海中。突然发现，其实海底还是非常寂静的。即使表面上风浪再大，但海底依然是那么的平静。</p>
<p>海，还真是广大啊，根本不知道自己已经被冲到哪儿，也不知道自己会不会持续这样永远沉下去？辛巴达用疲累的眼睛往上看，看着海面离自己越来越远。视觉慢慢暗淡，周围的蓝色也逐渐加深。</p>
<p>在自己的世界完全变黑之前，辛巴达隐隐约约看见了一个人影游过他的前面。奇怪的是，那个人并没有脚，有的则是一条绿色的尾巴。更奇怪的是，那个人看起来很像贾法尔，拥有一头月牙色的短发，在海水的作用下看起来格外的柔软；那个人的身驱看起来也像贾法尔的，苗条瘦小，皮肤白皙。</p>
<p>对不起，贾法尔，我并没有能力回来见你。</p>
<p>这是辛巴达最后的想法，然后闭上了双眼，最终失去了意识。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~oOo~</p>
<p>嗯？怎么突然后背上有暖暖的感觉？</p>
<p>“辛――！”　“――巴达！”</p>
<p>怎么还会有人在叫他的名字？难道这也是死去后的一种考验？</p>
<p>“－达！”</p>
<p>感觉有人在摇晃着他的身子。</p>
<p>唔，身体还真是酸痛，好似被千万个石头砸过一样，连睁开一只眼睛都难。真是的，怎么有人在叫他？难道一个人去世之后就不能好好地睡吗？</p>
<p>想叫他们安静，却因为疼痛只能苦苦呻吟。“呜……”</p>
<p>“他还活着！太好了！”</p>
<p>接着，感觉到的就是自己的身子被抬起来。再则，又是黑暗。</p>
<p>再醒过来已经是一星期以后的事情。辛巴达发现自己不但庆幸没有在海中身亡，甚至还被浪冲刷到同一个海岸上，现在在邻家阿姨的屋子住，由阿姨帮忙照顾。这，该不会是所谓的奇迹吧？</p>
<p>村民发现辛巴达意识回到人世以后成天来拜访祝他安好。辛巴达也以笑回答关心的村民们，表示自己很快就会恢复体力。</p>
<p>但始终好像少了什么东西。</p>
<p>对了，贾法尔都没有来探望他呢。</p>
<p>那小子该不会是自己差点没有保住性命毁约而赌气吧？</p>
<p>“贾法尔还好吗？在我昏迷的一个星期中有没有好好照顾自己？”辛巴达有一天终于问照顾他的阿姨。</p>
<p>“贾――那谁啊？”</p>
<p>辛巴达突然感觉心里一股凉意。“我捡回来的那个少年啊，个子矮矮又瘦小，然后有很多雀斑在脸上，头发银白色。”</p>
<p>邻家阿姨只是用可怜地表情看着他。“辛，你还没有清醒是不？我看你还是好好地休息多一天吧。”</p>
<p>不可能，她怎么不认识贾法尔呢？</p>
<p>辛巴达挣脱身上的被单，不顾一切地奔向自己的屋子。打开房门，发现屋子格外的冷清，没有任何生命的迹象。</p>
<p>“贾法尔！贾法尔！我知道你在这里，出来啊！”辛巴达唤着，四处寻找少年，但却没有他的迹象，甚至，屋中没有任何贾法尔留下来的痕迹。贾法尔曾经用过的碗筷还摆得好好的在橱中，上面堆积的灰尘告知他餐具好几月个来根本没被动过；贾法尔曾经穿过的衣物更是没有踪迹。</p>
<p>不可能！不可能！说不定，贾法尔已经去其他村民的家住了？</p>
<p>辛巴达往村子里跑，一路询问贾法尔的下落。</p>
<p>可是村民们不但对这个名字不熟悉，甚至还以为他在遇难中撞击了头，所以如今还神志还不清。</p>
<p>从早上问到傍晚，辛巴达才拖着自己疲倦的身子回家。村民们告诉他这半年以来他都是一个人过活的，根本没有与一个来历不明的少年住宿过。</p>
<p>贾法尔，根本不存在。</p>
<p>唯一留下来的是一颗破碎的心。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 如今的我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>几年以后……</p><p>眼看自己家乡的海域被强制开发与破坏使辛巴达心痛不已。大多数的村民已经离开污染严重的海域，而曾经人潮旺盛的渔乡也沦落成一个‘鬼村’。</p><p> “贾法尔，你看到了吗？这就是我们曾经—”一阵苦笑。他到底在想什么呢？世上根本没有贾法尔这个人，他只不过是辛巴达失去父母以后为了补充生活上的欠缺而构想出来的人物。哪有人会迷恋自己的想象到这种地步啊？</p><p>~oOo~</p><p> </p><p>“辛巴达老师，您是否可以形容一下您的角色灵感来源？许多读者发现您的故事中都会出现一位神秘的银发少年。”</p><p>辛巴达微微笑了一下。早就料到有人会问他这样的问题了。“他是一位重要的童年伙伴。当我还在为父母的过失而垂头丧气时他走进了我的生活，给我的生命中带来了新的意义。”</p><p>“哇，那么他现在人呢？”</p><p>作家顿时感觉胸口抽了一下。“他不久后就离开了。后来我们俩都失去了联系。”</p><p>“是么……”主持小姐好像感觉气氛不对劲马上转开话题。“那么辛巴达老师，关于您接下来的作品……”</p><p> </p><p>过了几小时以后，采访节目终于结束。辛巴达连晚餐都没吃便拖着疲惫的身体回家。他的家算不上豪华，只不过是一间简陋的公寓。因为时常出门取灵感的关系，所以辛巴达不会执着要有多么豪华的住宅，只要能容纳下基本的生活需求和自己的工作室即可。</p><p>顺便介绍一下辛巴达的工作室：工作室是屋子里最大的一间房，四面墙粉刷成不同色调的蓝色来反映出海的颜色。房里放着一张大桌，上面零零散散地堆叠自己的草稿、杂志、旅游照片等；桌子旁边摆放一架书橱，大得几乎占据了房间的一整面，书橱上塞满作者自己曾经写过的书籍、旅行指南和海洋百科全书。剩余的三面墙都被自己曾经拜访过的旅行照片所占领，各式各样的风景叙述着作者的人生追求和冒险，个个都可以形成一本精彩的冒险故事书。</p><p>辛巴达抛下夹克，头伏在双臂上看着窗外的城市风景。繁华的城市夜景无法动摇他的心、无法带给他新的刺激与灵感。虽然刚才在节目上说得滔滔不绝，但实际上自己其实已经有三来个星期没有动过笔了。</p><p>自从三个星期前他回乡拜访以后，辛巴达便无法专心于自己的工作中。笔还未落脑中便浮现出家乡被破坏的海域还有自己曾经住过的破烂小屋，然后随着这些画面就会浮出一位清秀的少年，长满着麻子的脸蛋并不难看，虽然时常唠叨他的所作所为，但笑起来时还是非常的善良、可爱。</p><p>想到这点辛巴达不由得慌张起来。其实一直以来他都非常害怕：怕自己对贾法尔的回忆会随着海岸线的侵蚀而消失，怕一旦自己从前的房子被拆散以后贾法尔就永远找不到回家的路线，甚至怕如今身家百万的他会让贾法尔不认识……即使自己再三自我催眠说贾法尔只不过是一个幻想人物，但心中某某部分却顽强地肯定这个少年的存在。</p><p>既然无法消除掉对贾法尔的执念，辛巴达干脆找另一个方法来放下心中的结。经过连夜思考过以后，他决定要不舍一切保护并且还原家乡的海岸。说不定这样做的话贾法尔会某日归来，说不定……</p><p>决心一下，辛巴达马上采取行动。虽然自己以前就有做过海洋保护类似的活动等等，但这次他打算把行动规模广大，介入到更庞大的环境议题。在接下来的半年以内，他不断利用自己的金钱和名誉来进行反抗海岸破坏的行动。首先，他向自己家乡海岸开发的企业集团写信，但数次被忽略以后便开始向政府机构写说海岸线破坏对当地环境与居民的不良后果。在此同时，他联合起来几个非政府机构作抗议，请来学术界的各个专家做专业评论并且开了不少的演讲会。由于一直来他都很受读者的爱戴，许多粉丝一旦听到自己爱慕的作者有办新的活动或抗议并积极地前来支持。</p><p>短短的六个月内，辛巴达在环境界中成为传奇人物，是环境爱好者的崇仰对象，也是企业和财团的天敌。他时不时会接收到恐吓信，但一向来意志坚强的作者却完全不把这些信看在眼里，依然照着自己的信念继续走下去。</p><p> </p><p>“又是威胁的信吗？”辛巴达毫不耐烦地回答电话中的编辑。</p><p>“辛巴达，虽然我觉得你所做的一切是很好的，但这回会不会做过头了？”</p><p>近来有某个集团在辛巴达的家乡海域不远处发现石油泉源并提出了建造抽石油机台的提案。得知这份消息之际，辛巴达马上写信给政府机构请求他们拒绝这个企划，并且号召附近的居民们来做抗议。在民众大力反抗之下，政府无法批准石油集团的提案。但石油集团也不屑，找来了相同行业的集团来回应。就这样，两方已经卡在僵局好几个月了。</p><p>“就是要有人勇于站出来反抗才不会让他们得逞。”</p><p>“……”对方愣了一阵。“辛巴达，身为你的编辑 – 不，身为你多年来的朋友，我可不可以知道你执着的理由？”</p><p>席那霍霍是真心地为辛巴达着想。他把辛巴达看作自己的伙伴，甚至有时候还会用自己年纪较大的身份把辛巴达看作自己的孩子一般管教。当着这么多年的交情，席那霍霍知道辛巴达一定还有其它的理由才会突然那么坚持着要保护海域。</p><p>他知道，辛巴达有一位非常重要的对象。在他们偶尔喝酒欢乐时，辛巴达会在醉酒的状况下叙说关于一位童年伙伴，而这位童年伙伴和书中的角色一模一样。经过几次交谈以后，席那霍霍可以肯定年轻作者对这个神秘人物不止是一般的兄弟关系，之中也有参夹着许多的爱恋。当然，也只有他知道，辛巴达小时差一点在海中丧命的事情和这位童年伙伴神秘的消失。这次的抗议事件让席那霍霍觉得很可能与小伙伴有紧密的关系。</p><p>“你记得我之前有回去家乡一趟吧？我看见家乡的海域有七成被开发了，当地的居民们也四处流散。这画面让我感到非常惋惜和愤怒。席那霍霍，你知道吗，失去家园是一件非常痛苦的事情。”</p><p>“我也知道这件事，但至于让你把工作阁在一旁，把自己的性命放在线上吗？你知道你这个月来已经收到多少封恐吓信吗？别告诉我你除了为自己的家乡，也是为了你的神秘童年伙伴而拚？”</p><p>“……我知道你想说这个人只不过是个幻想罢了 – 我也尝试告诉过自己同样的事情，但我还是无法放弃对贾法尔的感情和回忆。”辛巴达叹气，既然席那霍霍知道关于贾法尔，那告诉他有何妨？“我想要保护海岸因为那是我和贾法尔曾经度过一段童年时期的重要地点。尚若有一天他真的回来了但却看不见自己曾经住过的海岸，你说他会怎么想？”</p><p>“……”席那霍霍不知道如何回答这么一个问题，只能默默地祈祷没有事会发生在他朋友的身上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 霎那间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“反对开发！”“保护海岸线！”<br/><br/><br/>成群的市民在市中心抗议，其中也不缺我们最熟知的作家。他负责带队，一面提高嗓子宣传游行的宗旨，一面召集更多的支持者。不负粉丝对他的忠臣心，果然当天有许多少女也前来助阵。<br/><br/><br/>“好了，我们先暂时在这里休息一下。我先去我的车上取一些海报，”辛巴达递过手中的扩音器转头朝停车场走去。<br/><br/><br/>走着走着，辛巴达开始觉得哪里不对劲。他突然感觉有人在跟踪他，而且越跟越紧，但时不时转头都没有看见任何可疑人物。这种被人盯着的压迫感随着自己走近车场增加，使得作家浑身不自然，马上决定在离停车场不过几十米处转进那里的一家咖啡店。<br/><br/><br/>从咖啡店的窗户望出来辛巴达却没有看到任何异处。莫非是自己的神经过敏？<br/><br/><br/>等了好一阵都没有看到可疑人物辛巴达才慢慢地离开咖啡店继续走回自己的车子，在提取海报后看似上真的没有人跟踪他才放下心缓缓地走回去集合点。<br/><br/><br/>谁料在半途中就那么一霎那砰的一声伴随着头部后侧的痛楚，辛巴达便失去了知觉。<br/>－－<br/>头好疼……<br/><br/><br/>辛巴达醒来时发现自己的后脑勺像有人在里面打鼓一样，一波一波的疼痛使他晕眩。本想伸手去摸抚一下却发现自己的手脚都被绳子紧紧勒着。这是什么状况……<br/>“你终于醒了吗？”<br/><br/><br/>站在辛巴达的对面是一名陌生男人，大概有四十来岁，身材粗壮，眼神凶恶。后边站着一名瘦小的男人，一身西装一看就知道是什么大集团的重要人物；他的左手拿着一根烟，时不时狠狠抽一下，右手则不停地玩弄着腰上的手枪。<br/><br/><br/>“你知道我们为什么绑架你吗？”较瘦的男人- 暂定男人甲 -开口道。　<br/><br/><br/>“该不会是跟街上的游行有关系吧？”辛巴达虽然身处在危机下脸上却流露出坚定的笑容。<br/><br/><br/>“哼，聪明的小伙子，”男人随手举起手枪，屋里的其他两个人还没反应过来就已经一个子弹孔打在辛巴达头部附近的墙上，“我最讨厌你们这种嘴巴狡猾耍弄小聪明的人。”<br/><br/><br/>这算是恐吓我吗？辛巴达觉得到脸颊上有潮湿的感觉，估计是被刚才子弹打中的墙块划伤。“可真对不起我不合大人您的胃口。”<br/><br/><br/>“你－－！揍他！”对方被气得直跳脚。在前方身形较大的男人马上挥起拳头朝人质打过去。</p><p><br/>完全没有预防的辛巴达只能咬紧牙关静静地接受这番酷刑。<br/><br/><br/>“停。”男人甲走到辛巴达的面前，用手扯着作家紫色的长发把他的头拉起，两人对上眼睛。“瞧你现在这份损样，如果你现在跪下来求饶我会考虑放你一马，不然的话……”他用手指划过手枪，“……你自知后果。”<br/><br/><br/>没料到，辛巴达不但没有屈服，反而还吐了一口唾沫在对方的脸上。“我才不会向你这种人服输，你能怎么样就怎么样吧，反正还有人会接替我反抗你们的开采行为。”<br/><br/><br/>这简直把对方气炸了。“这是你说的！” 他点头示意他的伙伴。<br/><br/><br/>顿时辛巴达发现自己的鼻子嘴巴被一块拥有奇怪香气的布料堵住，然后视觉就开始再模糊起来，最终自己终于昏迷过去了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 最后的再见</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>世界……在摇荡着。</p>
<p><br/>更准确来说，辛巴达觉得他的身体在摇荡着。他的四肢依然被绑住，眼睛也被黑布蒙了起来，嘴巴更是被一块布塞住，要怎么叫喊都不行。可以确认的是，他现在在一辆车上。<br/><br/><br/>突然，车子停了下来。外边传来紧密的说话声，然后辛巴达感觉到车门开起来，自己被抬了出去。他们扛了他一段时间，经过许多曲折的小路，但让辛巴达最在意的是远方海浪的声音慢慢逼近着。<br/><br/><br/>“可以拿掉蒙布了。”<br/><br/><br/>过了一段时间后，黑布终于被扯掉。辛巴达被眼前无尽的大海迷住了。他们正站在断崖边上，下面波涛汹涌的海浪直击着崖壁，浪花四处飞溅，对一般人来说可能是一个恐怖的画面，但对辛巴达而言，这只不过是大海的另一面，显示了大自然的宏伟。<br/><br/><br/>“看来你还真的蛮喜欢海嘛。”<br/><br/><br/>辛巴达转向后面的男人，他就是在绑架室中拿枪射向他的那个。<br/><br/><br/>“你带我来这里的目的是什么？”<br/><br/><br/>“啊? 这还不清楚吗？你这个人对我们石油集团来说是一个威胁。多亏了你，我们的计划遇到许多问题。可是你不但对我们寄来的恐吓信没有反应，反而还变本加厉，竟然号召更多人来妨碍我们的生意，所以啊……我们打算除害。你应该感谢我们最终还是让你葬身在你喜欢的地点。”男人甲举起手枪瞄准辛巴达的心脏位子。“那么，这是最后的再见。”<br/><br/><br/>枪声响起，辛巴达顿时感觉胸口有一阵痛楚，接着身体便往后掉落，从断崖上就这样掉了下去。坠海之时，辛巴达突然感觉身体轻了起来，疼痛也消失了。<br/><br/><br/>这……就是所谓的麻木吗？辛巴达看着由身体飘散出来的一丝血迹，在海水的作用之下看起来并不怎么红，反而是锈铁般的黄色。<br/><br/><br/>这个场景很熟悉。曾经自己也有一次掉落海中，只是那一次自己侥幸活了下来。现在自己不但心脏处被枪击，自己的四肢还被绳子绑着，完全没有动弹之地，看来这次真的是完蛋了。就在这时脑海中突然浮出多年前自己落海时的场景，记得好像在意识模糊之前看见了奇怪的场景。　<br/><br/><br/>对了，好像有一个看似贾法尔的人影游过。<br/><br/><br/>辛巴达笑了，即使现在的蓝色世界正在黯淡着，胸口因为缺氧加上伤口而又开始疼痛起来，他还是无法放开对自己平生中唯一喜欢的人的眷恋。<br/><br/><br/>突然间，他在窄小的视线中看见了贾法尔的脸蛋。就像那么多年前落水时一样，这个贾法尔并没有脚，取而代之的是一条碧绿的尾巴，每个鳞片在阳光加上水的反折效果下戴上银色的光泽，显得格外漂亮。虽然这个贾法尔看起来年级大了许多，但他那双深绿色的眼眸和脸上的麻子依然没有改变，依然是那么的漂亮动人。<br/><br/><br/>辛！辛！<br/><br/><br/>贾法尔在叫着，表情看起来是多么的伤心。<br/><br/><br/>别给我看那么悲哀的表情啊，贾法尔。辛巴达笑着，不愿让贾法尔看见自己的痛苦。即使这是自己最终的幻想，他也心甘情愿，只要让他再和贾法尔会合。傻子，我有遵守诺言哦，瞧，我不是回来了吗？<br/><br/><br/>傻的是你，到现在才回来。贾法尔的声音在他脑海中回荡着。<br/><br/><br/>嗯，终于又见面了呢。但我现在有点疲倦，让我睡一下，可以吗？<br/><br/><br/>闭上眼睛，辛巴达笑着睡去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 《番外》他的踪迹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“会的。”<br/><br/><br/>一定会回来，回到你的身边。<br/><br/><br/>贾法尔看着辛巴达的身影在大海中消失，不禁失笑。“骗子。”<br/><br/><br/>因为他知道辛巴达不可能安全回来。他已经目睹过多少个经验十足的航海家、水手、渔民等屈服在大海的威严下。哪怕就这么一点风波都能把整条船摧毁，更不用提现在的凶猛大浪。这次辛巴达出海匆匆忙忙的，压根儿没有多少准备，再加上他年少经验欠缺，看来十之八九没有什么生存机率。<br/><br/><br/>想到那个平日照顾自己的少年，他坚强的精神和善良的性格，贾法尔终于作下狠狠地决定。<br/>他会不惜一切去救辛巴达。<br/><br/><br/>此时大家都在为海上的家属们担心，没有人注意到一个小身影凑近海边，蹬了蹬水，随后一头潜进水里，消失在浪中。<br/><br/><br/>身子碰触到海水的那一瞬间贾法尔马上感到下肢麻木，潜入水后麻木感迅速化作成令人作呕的晕眩和疼痛，好像自己的整只腿被人撕裂后再重整。其实现实并没差太远。若有旁观者的话，他们会看到贾法尔的两条腿被泡沫覆盖，随着泡沫的消失，脚没有了，剩下的是一条碧绿的尾巴。<br/><br/>－－<br/><br/>是的，贾法尔其实就是传说中的美人鱼。这种半人半鱼的种族住在深海中，躲过了世人的察觉。但随着航海科技的发展和人类展开对海域的探索，偶尔人类碰上几个人鱼也是难免的，后来便形成了民间流传下来的美人鱼传说。<br/><br/><br/>但他们没有辛巴达说的友善。拥有着比较原始的部落体系，不同的人鱼往往会集聚组成大大小小的部落，与其他部落完全瓜分，还时常为了领土资源的问题互相冲突。贾法尔的族人就在那么一场争斗中遭殃，受着伤的他为了避开厮杀而逃荒到海底山脉的峡谷。一般来说人鱼都不会来这里，因为这里不断资源稀少，而且庞大的水压会造成不适，甚至内脏爆开。<br/><br/><br/>贾法尔是因为被人追杀没辙所以才游到海底山谷，不料才刚深潜就因为水压失去了知觉。<br/>　<br/>茫茫中他听到了一丝和善、成年女性的声线。“咦，小家伙怎么会跑来这里？”顿了一顿。“哎呀，还受重伤了呢。”音调没有起伏，好像只不过在述说天气状况一样。<br/><br/><br/>虽然处于半昏迷状态，但贾法尔还是问候了那个人的八代祖宗。看人已经半死不活，你还那么冷静！？<br/><br/><br/>“可怜的小孩，才不过那么小整个家族就被杀了。人鱼的世界果然是可怕呐。”<br/><br/><br/>这个人到底是谁，一直唠唠叨叨的在耳边，好不耐烦。<br/><br/><br/>好像可以读懂他的思绪一样，那个声音马上回复：”我是海中的巫婆，已经活在这里几万年了，成天看你们人鱼之间上演的血腥争斗，像你这样的可怜孩子还真是很多。要不，我帮你一把？怎么样，要离开这个残酷的世界吗？”<br/><br/><br/>贾法尔愣了。他不知道巫婆所谓的‘离开’指的是什么。难道要杀了他？<br/><br/><br/>巫婆噗笑一声。“没你想得那么严重，我个人的心肠还是蛮好的。我可以让你上陆地，做一个普通的少年。”<br/><br/><br/>陆地？他有听过关于‘陆地’这个神秘的地方，是一个人鱼去不了的地方。毕竟还是小孩，贾法尔对未知都带有好奇心，所以心里已经有点被动摇了。可是眼见自己的族人被杀害这个残酷的画面又让他定下心来，道：“你的企图是什么？有什么代价？”<br/><br/><br/>叹气声。“就算我于心不忍吧。看你的眼神就知道你的求生意志很强，且还还年轻，死了真是可惜。代价什么的就免了。”<br/><br/><br/>最终贾法尔还是答应了巫婆，发现自己的确是求生意志强，并不想就那样死去。巫婆在他身上施了魔法，让他睡了。睡眠之前他听见巫婆告诉他，只要他远离海水自己就可以一直保持人类的形态，但一旦碰触海水就会变回人鱼，再也恢复不了人类的身份。<br/><br/><br/>醒来时便发现自己在辛巴达的床铺上，而且伤口也被包扎了。<br/><br/><br/>跟辛巴达生活让他意识到人间温暖的意思。这份温暖是他以前在冰冷的海底世界中没有的东西。所以他爱上了这个世界。不，更应该说，他爱上了辛巴达，因为辛巴达是他的世界。<br/><br/>－－<br/>变回人鱼以后贾法尔马上游向辛巴达出发的方向，游不久就看见一只只船影。突然间，贾法尔折了路。直觉告诉他辛巴达不在那些船只上。<br/><br/><br/>果然，就在不远处他看见了一个人影在海中慢慢下沉，四肢随着水里的流动朝向上，从整个人松软的姿势就知道那个人已经失去了意识。贾法尔一眼认出辛巴达，毕竟在村里只有辛巴达有那么一头长发。<br/><br/><br/>他猛然挥动尾巴冲到较大少年的身边，两手从后面穿过对方的腋下环绕到前面，十只手指紧紧扣在辛巴达胸前然后就使劲往上游，至到他们两的头露在水外。<br/><br/><br/>其余的情节就不必多述：贾法尔把辛巴达送回村子的沙滩，肯定对方呼吸恢复正常以后连头都不回就离开。<br/><br/><br/>他希望辛巴达不要看到自己非人类的模样。他更不希望看到辛巴达得知他是人鱼以后的表情。对方会不会指责他一直隐瞒自己的身世？更惨的是，对方会不会用看怪物的眼神来看自己？从和辛巴达居住起他就一直有这个恐惧，所以才会那么死死地守着自己的秘密。<br/><br/><br/>一个空虚的承诺和一个隐瞒着的身份……<br/><br/><br/>“我们俩都是骗子啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>